kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Shio Sakaki
Shio Sakaki is the self proclaimed 100-dan karate master. He is a tall and well-muscled man who is almost always seen wearing a leather jacket and has a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. Little is known about Sakaki's past but he has mentioned that he used to travel the world and fight and he also at one point was in a group that consisted of himself, a French martial arts master named Christopher Eclair, and an Englishman named Mycroft. The three of them did a wide variety of work which included working for the FBI and guarding important people. However Sakaki opposed methods that involved killing or bringing harm to the poor, children, or the elderly and the other two who had grown tired of his stubborn refusal to do such things tried to kill him but were subsequently buried alive in a desert. It is unknown when he came to Ryozanpaku but it is known that he is one of the junior members along with Apachai and Shigure. Sakaki is a very intimidating person (even when he tries not to be), something that he doesn't seem to realize and is put off by whenever someone points it out, this persona belies a kind and somewhat caring nature which he tries (and fails miserably) to hide. He is a very bad liar and also tends to get embarrassed by trivial things such as when Kenichi calls him sensei (even though it was Sakaki who told him to address him as such). He, like the other masters, can be quite childish at times and tends to get into trivial arguments with others (especially Apachai). At first he was strongly against taking a disciple but he eventually warms up to Kenichi and shows much more concern for him than the others even going as far as to directly violate Ryozanpaku's rule that prohibits a master from involving themselves in their disciples battles. He also gambles and drinks frequently and often places bets on Kenichi. His laughing is considered to be life-threatening by Kenichi, who imitated Sakaki during the second battle with Ryuto. Apachai noticed that their laughs are almost the same, to which Sakaki denied. Sakaki is extremely well-versed in multiple forms of karate and possesses superhuman abilities, most evident in the fact that he can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a tall building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injury he has received to visibly draw blood has only been a small scratch on his arm caused by the Spear of the Core. He has yet to take any noticeable injuries in any of his battles which include a fight with Yami assassin Christopher Eclair, and brief struggles with Sehrul Rahman and Silcardo Jenazad, both members of Yami's One Shadow Nine Fists, the latter of whom was able to give Hayato Furinji a tough fight. As a result of the brief fight, Silcardo was so impressed with Sakaki's skill that he actively seeks a battle to the death with him. During the Fight against Sehrul he states that Shigure's sleeptalk is much scarier then the technique of Sehrul which could knock-out several people. That is why it didn't affect him and it might be implied that Shigure's sleeptalk is one of the only things the fearless master is scared of. Relationships Battle log Battles past vs Christopher Eclair and Mycroft (won) Battles present vs Christopher Eclair round 1 (undecided) vs Christopher Eclair round 2 (won) vs Weapon users on DofD tournament. (won) vs Sehrul Rahman (undecided) vs 8th dan kenjutsu instructor (won) vs Yami Axe-user (interrupted) vs Mikumo Kushinada (undecided) vs Spear of the core (won) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Katsujinken